


I Exist

by lunaridae



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaridae/pseuds/lunaridae
Summary: poetry vent about chronic illness and pain.





	

i eat like it's communion  
my body is a temple on fire  
juice, bread, and acid flame

i move like the little mermaid  
knives stab into my joints  
and i am struck dumb 

i breathe like a hurricane  
fear whips up the air  
and siphons it from my chest

no one ever told me i was a mother  
but i feel every crack  
that my child steps upon 

"why are you so tired?"  
i am tired  
because i exist


End file.
